Kissing booth
by HinaHyuga
Summary: Ino Yamanaka. Shikamaru Nara. A kissing booth? Interruptions. Awkward Silences. Need I say more?


i dont own naruto

hopeyoulike the fic

please enjoy

"Dude, you going to that carnival thing later tonight?" Naruto asked, leaning up against Shikamaru's locker with a basketball in his hand.

Shikamaru shook his head as he began to stuff books in his backpack. "Nah, I don't think so," he replied, shoving in his chemistry book.

Naruto laughed slightly. "Why not, man? I mean, Ino is going to be there…" Naruto trailed off, a smile growing on his lips.

One of the books that he was desperately trying to fit in fell to the ground and Shikamaru's head snapped up. "W-what?" he sputtered out, "she told me she had a doctor's appointment," he said, now pushing some falling papers back in his locker with his foot.

"Yeah, but her mom called during 8th period chemistry and left a message. It's cancelled. And, she's running a certain booth that of which I think you, my friend, would be very interested in," he answered, smiling.

Shikamaru looked at his friend puzzled. "What are you talking about?" he asked, not catching on to what his friend was saying.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto stopped dribbling the ball on his fingers. "I'll explain later. Do you have cash on you?"

Looking at his friend strangely, he shook his head. "No, I gave all of it to you to buy curly fries during lunch…" he began.

Coughing, Naruto changed the subject quickly. "Right. Uh, never mind about that, dude. I got your back," he said, slapping Shikamaru on the back.

"Okay…" Shikamaru concluded, before closing his locker with his knee.

As they started to walk out of the building, Naruto put his arm around his best friend's shoulders. "Shika do you know how great of a chance you have to get what you earn for tonight?" he asked, continuing to walk down the hallway.

"What? Naruto, I really have no idea what you're getting at," said Shikamaru, getting more and more confused by the second.

Sighing, Naruto rounded the corner. "Just – tonight, follow my lead."

----

Ino sighed as she leaned on the booth's surface, her elbow propping her up. She was guiding a coin all over the table, tracing circles on the teal colored surface. She had been there for about half an hour, waiting for her friends to show up. They said they would, and even make a donation to her assigned booth. Konoha High was having a fundraiser for new supplies for the drama department; and Ino had volunteered to help. But when she signed up, she didn't know she would get assigned to _this _booth. Truth is, she hated this stand; she thought it was stupid and useless. She knew that she was raising money…but a kissing booth? Just about the same guys had come up more than once, only to get a kiss on the cheek from her. Lately she was getting sick of it; tired that it kept happening over and over.

She let a curl fall from behind her ear and slide down her arm as she let out a long sigh. Where were her friends? Just then a shadow overcast her, blocking the setting sun from glistening off her hair. Not even looking up, she said, "Kiba, you've been here four times already. Sakura is on duty at the other one across the park."

The person laughed slightly. "I don't think I'm here for Sakura," the male voice said.

Lifting her head, she saw that it was Shikamaru standing over her. Smiling, she came up from her resting position and sat fully up.

"Finally decide to come and visit me, have you?" she joked playfully.

Shikamaru grinned widely. "Of course. I mean, the whole kissing booth scene must be driving you crazy. Kissing about the whole male population at Konoha High? Must be tough work," he teased.

Rolling her eyes, she propped her elbows on the table. "Well, it _is_ kind of hard work…especially when you're limited to only one kiss per person and it just so happens that one of them is really good at it…" she tantalized, watching Shikamaru's face turn to shock.

"I'm kidding!" she shouted, smiling bigger than ever.

Shikamaru shook his head. "That was not funny, Yamanaka…not funny," he concluded. He was smiling a tad, but Ino thought that it was a bit forced.

Changing the subject, ino tore her arms away from the table. "So, what are you up to?" she asked, squinting her eyes from the setting sun.

Shikamaru laughed a bit before answering. "Well, Hinata got Naruto a little occupied at the game section, because she wants a teddy bear."

Ino stifled a laugh, before Shikamaru continued. "And then Choji is seeking out a security guard to block off Sasuke…apparently he's been to Sakura's booth about seven times. Then, Neji got Tenten on the Ferris wheel, and I…," he paused, "I am here, with you."

Nodding, Ino returned to her state of sliding the coin around the surface. She was about to say something, when she heard Asuma call her name.

"Miss Yamanaka! What are you doing?" He barked, marching over to where Ino and Shikamaru were talking.

Ino sat up and straightened her position. "I'm, erm, working at the booth, Asuma-sama," she responded kindly.

Looking at her suspiciously, he nodded, but then moved her gaze to Shikamaru. He looked him up and down, before kitting his eyebrows together. "And you, Mr. Nara, what are you doing here?"

"I…well…erm…" he stumbled, as Asuma looked at the table of the stand.

"Did you kiss Miss Yamanaka yet?" he asked bluntly, gazing between the two.

Ino and Shikamaru stared at Asuma in shock. "What?"

"Did you kiss Miss Yamanaka yet? It's not polite to make the lady wait," she stated, looking at Ino's quarter that she was tracing in circles. It then made sense to Shikamaru; Asuma thought that Shikamaru had paid with the quarter Ino was playing with.

He laughed nervously. "Oh, no, Asuma-sama, you see I didn't-" he began but was cut off by Asuma

"I know you did not kiss her! No need to tell me again! Just do it already," he huffed, folding his arms across his chest.

Shikamaru and Ino locked eye contact; both of them questioning the other. Ino stared at Shikamaru, afraid of what he might do. She was scared either way; if he didn't kiss her she would be upset, and if he did…well, she didn't want it to be in front of Asuma.

"Well?" Asuma interjected annoyingly.

Clearing his throat and taking a deep breath, Shikamaru then began to lean over the table of the booth, his hands becoming clammy. Ino's heart picked up speed as she noticed Shikamaru's shadow block the sun rays from hitting her face any longer. Then, ceasing the longing between Shikamaru and Ino (_and_ the annoyance of Asume), Shikamaru closed the space between their lips in a soft kiss.

Inside, Ino was ecstatic. Shikamaru had finally kissed her! The reality that it was in front of Asume surprisingly didn't really bother her; they were going to have to in rehearsals pretty soon as Arnold and Minnie. But for some reason to her…it felt different. Maybe it was the way that his hand held the back of her neck, or maybe it was the way that he was now fully leaning over the counter, just to be closer to her.

But just as fast as it had happened, it had ended. Just as Ino was certain she liked the feeling, Shikamaru quickly pulled away, remembering that Asume was in _fact_ there, and if they were to continue it would either become really inappropriate, or just plain awkward.

Clearing his throat, Asume spoke. "Well…now that we've established that, Mr. Nara, I need you to help me with something. Follow me," he ordered, throwing his scarf over his shoulder before turning and walking away.

shikamaru cheeks burned red as he kept his gaze on the ground. "I'll er…be right back," he said, before spinning around on his heel and following Asuma.

As Ino watched Shikamaru retreating back, she felt her hands find their way up and touching her lips, where Shikamaru's lips had been moments before. Rubbing her fingers across them, she smiled. Stuck in her daze, she slid forward leaning on the booth, grinning like an idiot. She spotted the quarter out of the corner of her eye, still in its previous position. She stifled a soft laugh, before taking it and beginning to spin it around in circles again. Ino continued to think about Shikamaru kiss; it felt like she was walking on air. She didn't even notice that it had become dark, and that the carnival was beginning to close.

"You know, I would advise you to stop playing with that. People may get the wrong idea," a voice said suddenly, interrupting her thoughts.

Ino jumped slightly, before sitting up; only to find Shikamaru standing in front of the booth, with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Smiling, Ino looked back down at her quarter. "True, but maybe I like the idea that they have," she replied slyly as she kept on playing with the quarter.

In front of her, she heard Shikamaru laugh slightly. "Maybe other people like the idea too, but maybe they don't like the exact _details_ of the idea. For instance, maybe they disagree with the people present," he added, taking a step forward.

"Well then, maybe you – or the 'other people' should check if those 'certain people' are present currently," Ino stated smiling.

In the darkness, she saw Shikamaru laugh and look down. But then, she noticed that he began to walk around the side of the booth. Ino heart suddenly picked up speed, and her breathing started to hitch. Upon Shikamaru arriving in front of her, he took her hands and pulled her into a standing position. "He already has," he whispered, before connecting their lips once again. Bolts of electricity flowed through both of them, sending shivers up and down their spines. Ino was startled a bit at first, but then her eyes impulsively closed as the kiss became deeper. Her hands found their way up his well toned chest, as he looped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Dude! No way!" a voice exclaimed, sending the two jolting back from each other.

Shikamaru and Ino looked to their right, only to find Naruto, Hinata, Choji, Sakura and Sasuke crouched around a tent, staring at them. Shikamaru laughed a bit, before speaking.

"Why Naruto, you're here," he stated with mock enthusiasm, "wonderful," he finished, his hands now shoved back into his pockets.

Naruto grinned before getting out of his crouching position and standing. "I told you that you'd –" he attempted but Shikamaru interrupted.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, thanks Naruto."

Naruto put out his hands in defense. "What? Dude-"

As Shikamaru and Naruto continued to argue, Ino started to smile. So it wasn't the romantic, flawless, perfect first _or _second kiss; but for her, it was just enough.

THE END

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
